sootyfandomcom-20200214-history
Be Safe...
Be Safe... '''is a VHS from the Learn with Sooty range. Plot While Sooty and Soo are being safe, Sweep is rushing round and climbing shelves and constantly getting hurt. Soo tells Sweep to do something more sensible like helping Sooty to take his racing car to pieces to make something else, but when they come to a piece that want come off, Sweep suggests removing it with a screwdriver, pliers or a penknife which Sooty says are very dangerous, so they use a bone instead. Sooty then goes to see Matthew who sets him a test to guess what dangerous thing is close to where he is sitting. It is a hot cup of tea and Matthew explains to Sooty about the dangers of hot liquids. Later Matthew takes Sweep’s bandages off as he is not as bad as Soo makes his injures out to be, but Sweep does have a head ache so Matthew goes to get something for it and trips on a skateboard. Matthew feels a bit dizzy after that, so Soo goes to open the window for him, but Matthew declines as sixteen-thousand of children's accidents every year result in them falling out of windows. In the bathroom, just Sooty jumps into the bath, Soo reminds him that they need to check the temperature first in case the water is boiling which it is. Meanwhile Sweep is trying to choose which pills to take for his headache, but Soo quickly takes them back to Matthew and warns him that he should have kept them in a lockable cabinet. In the kitchen, Matthew boasts that he is very safety conscious, not realising that he has left a pan handle sticking out on top of the hob. After having a cold bath, Sweep has caught a cold and Sooty, Soo and Matthew are going from strength to strength to warm him up. Sooty suggests he uses matches to light a fire for him and Soo suggests they turn the fan heater on, but children are not to handle these objects so those ideas are abandoned. In the end they rub Sweep down with a towel and give him a jumper. It's time for breakfast; at first they decide to have toast, but after a lot of discussions about how dangerous bread knives are, Sweep suggests they have cornflakes instead. After breakfast, Sooty and Matthew go outdoors to learn about what dangers can be found outside the home, namely road vehicles like cars and motorbikes. Later on, as Matthew and Sooty go to the park to read their green cross code, they meet PC Hawkins who is teaching two school children how to cross the road safely, so they join in. That evening, Matthew warns Sooty, Sweep and Soo about the danger of strangers, namely about never getting into a stranger's car and knowing how to go to if you are lost. Then they some up all the fourteen lessons that they have learnt that day. Sooty wonders if anything in the world is safe, that is until Matthew brings up a bag of fish and chips for supper. Characters *Sooty *Sweep *Soo *Matthew *P.C. Hawkins Quotes *Soo: When grown-ups tell children to tidy there rooms, it’s not only to make them look nice but to make them safe as well. * Matthew: Absolutely, Soo, yes that’s it. *Soo: And is that why you tell us to tidy our bedrooms, Matthew? *Matthew: Yes of course. *Soo: You’re not just being a meanie, not just being a boring grumpy miserable grown-up. * Matthew: No of course not, Soo. * Soo: Well all these years and I thought you were. * Matthew: Charming. *Sooty: It’s hard boiled. * Soo: Yes I know it’s hard boiled and that’s what you’d be if you’d got into that bath, a hard boiled bear. *Matthew: I’m very safety conscious. *Soo: No. *Matthew: What do you mean “No”, what do you mean? * Matthew: I’ve got something that’s safe down here as a matter of fact. *Sweep: What is it? *Matthew: Well it’s fish and chips for our supper and they’re not dangerous at all. *Sooty: Not unless you get a chip stuck in your throat. *Matthew: Oh well we’ll ignore that just for the time being. Extras *Trailer 3 Trivia *Sooty’s racing car is made from LEGO. *In the bathroom scenes, Soo’s has a different puppet to the one that we see the rest of the time. *In the kitchen scenes, Sooty has a different puppet to the one that we see the rest of the time. *This is Soo’s favourite Learn with Sooty video. *The part of the programme where Sweep blows a hole in a hankerchief was adapted from the old Harry Corbett episode "Sooty's Birthday Party". Goofs *Soo is right, Sweep’s impression of an aeroplane is nothing like one, especially since aeroplanes don’t flap there wings like Sweep was flapping his paws. In fact if you are in an aeroplane and the wings do flap, bail out quickly. *The second time Sweep runs round the loop, he knocks a toy rabbit onto the floor. *It was not fair of Soo to say that Sweep falling off the shelf was Sweep’s fault, if Soo hadn’t said bad things about stairs and distracted Sweep when he nearly reached to the top, it would never have happened. *When Sooty shakes his head at Sweep’s idea to use a screw-driver, a piece of LEGO window falls off Sooty’s bed. *When Matthew trips on the skateboard, the sound effects sound worse then they really are. *Matthew should have known better than to place a ''hot''' ''cup of tea on top of his type writer. *Why would Matthew burn himself on the cooker if he has not used it for hours? *At one point in the kitchen, Soo seems to be talking but does not say anything. *Through out the programme, the clocks on the walls keep giving silly times for breakfast time hours. *Through out the first scene in the kitchen, the hands on the clock do not go round at all and stay on 1:25 which cannot possibly be the time. *Cereal boxes can not really open on their own, unless Sooty uses his magic wand. *When Sooty, Matthew, PC Hawkins and the children cross the road, another man comes along and uses his green cross code irresponsibly. *Matthew makes out that only ordinary men are strangers, but even “nice looking ladies” can be strangers. Gallery BeSafe...TitleCard.jpg|Title Card BeSafe...1994release.JPG|1994 release learn-with-sooty-be-safe-18952l.jpg|Tape Category:Television Series Category:Specials Category:Spin-offs Category:Episodes Category:VHS Category:Learn with Sooty